


Little Things #87

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [87]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Daydreaming with your dreamboy





	Little Things #87

It's a good day for a picnic so of course you drag Youngjae out, for a change. Lying on the blanket, pointing at clouds that make sense to your imaginative mind, you start daydreaming of a fairytale starring you and him.

Youngjae stands in front of the tower you're locked in. A dragon lands in front of him, but instead of getting scared or agitated, he merely stares at it. The dragon stares back, and only watches as Youngjae puts a hand up slowly, as if trying to touch it.

"What are you doing, princess?" his voice is calm as he asks.

And that's when you realise, you are the dragon. The curse is that the princess will turn into a monster.

"You're a dragon? What are you saying?" Youngjae's laugh takes you back to reality.

Seems like you've been narrating your daydream unknowingly. Youngjae is laughing at your silliness.

"Why are you saying you're a dragon? Aren't you a princess?" he further teases.

You make a face. Youngjae senses your grumpiness so he fixes your head on his shoulder. You quickly loosen up and snuggle close to him.

"Don't worry. You're a princess to me."


End file.
